Yo-Yo Rodriguez
Summary Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez is a Colombian citizen who underwent Terrigenesis during the Inhuman Outbreak and a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative. Believing her power to be a gift from God, Rodriguez used her new gift to fight corruptive elements within the Colombian political system, including the National Police of Colombia. This briefly put her into a conflict with S.H.I.E.L.D., but as they saw that Rodriguez was using her powers for good, they recruited her into the Secret Warriors. Seeking to use her gifts to protect the world, Rodriguez assisted in the battle against Hive and his army of brainwashed Inhumans, during which she was nearly killed while saving Alphonso Mackenzie from the Primitives. Agreeing to sign the Sokovia Accords, Rodriguez immediately went behind Director Jeffrey Mace's back in order to seek out Victor Ramon who had killed her cousin. Rodriguez found Ramon and stopped his weapons sale to the Watchdogs with the aid of Quake, whom she then agreed to assist in her own vigilante missions. Returning to S.H.I.E.L.D., Rodriguez assisted in the defeat of Eli Morrow with her teammates and started a relationship with Alphonso Mackenzie. Later, she joined the fight against Aida, her LMDs, as well as Anton Ivanov and his Watchdogs and entered the Framework to convince Mack, who stayed there, to leave before it was deleted, eventually succeeding. Soon after, Rodriguez and the rest of the team were sent to the year 2091 where Earth had been destroyed and the human survivors lived in the Lighthouse under a Kree rule. She and Mackenzie decided to stay in the station with the Inhuman Flint to help the people to stand against the Kree, while the rest of the team left to find a way back to the present. Before she returned to Earth, Rodriguez encountered a future version of herself who warned her about the events which would cause the apocalypse. While attempting to avert the destruction of Earth in the present, only to walk into a trap set by General Hale, Rodriguez lost both of her arms trying to save Mackenzie but later won cybernetic arms to replace her missing limbs. Rodriguez ultimately warned her colleagues about what her future self had told her: that trying to save Phil Coulson could result in the Destruction of Earth. This put her at odds with some of her teammates, notably Daisy Johnson, who refused to let Coulson die. However, Rodriguez's warning was eventually heeded by Coulson himself, leading to a S.H.I.E.L.D. victory over the now rogue Glenn Talbot. Rodriguez then remained with her S.H.I.E.L.D. teammates for new missions under Mackenzie's directorship. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 8-A Name: Elena Rodriguez, Yo-Yo, Slingshot,Cutthroat Origin: Agents of S.H.I.E.L D. Gender: Female Age: Late 20s Classification: Inhuman with Bionic enhancements Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Limited Resistance to Paralysis Inducement (snapped back in spite of Lucio's stare) Attack Potency: Wall level (Knocked McKenzie, who is of this level, unconscious. Can flip over and destroy peak human robots. Took down Primitives, who are easily peak human or beyond. ) | Multi City-Block level (Can harm Daisy Johnson with her Inhuman powers. Killed Ruby Hale. Fought the Superior) Speed: Peak Human normally. At least High Hypersonic, likely higher (Is imperceptible to Daisy, disarming an entire room of soldiers before she reacted. Deflected multiple bullets fired from an assault rifle, missing one accidentally. Dodged a beam of energy from Peruvian 0-8-4. Landed multiple punches on Daisy before she reacted. Captured the Hive) while using super speed Lifting Strength: At least Class 1 | At least ' Class 1', likely higher (far stronger than before. Lifted a huge shelf. Accidentally crushed a metal can) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi City-Block Class Durability: Wall level (Withstood the partial force of an explosion. Survived a fall from a building) | Multi City-Block level (can withstand the force of her own blows) Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Bionic arms, handgun Intelligence: Above average. Is a skilled spy, combatant and gun-user) Weaknesses: Her super speed lasts exactly for a heartbeat. She returns to the same spot after using super speed, however it has proved to be an advantage sometimes. Her increased metabolism causes her to bleed much faster Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Superhuman Speed: Rodriguez gained the power to run and move at least 180 meters per second, being unable to be clearly noticed by the human eye and appearing as a blur. Her super speed lasts exactly the same amount of time as one of her heartbeats; after which she retrogrades back to her original position through any route possible, which happens regardless of her state, as she snapped back even after being affected by Lucio's paralyzing gaze. She used this speed to disarm and kidnap Alphonso Mackenzie and also to disarm several corrupt Colombian police, subdue HYDRA soldiers and to snag General Glenn Talbot's medals in a split second. Rodriguez cannot be seen on security cameras and she just seems to move forward slightly which is followed by what seems to be a glitch. Rodriguez can run faster than a bolt fired from the Peruvian 0-8-4. Rodriguez used her powers to place bombs on the roaches, and deliver blows to Daisy Johnson. She also used her speed to kill Ruby Hale after she absorbed 8% of the Gravitonium. However, she is not fast enough to catch bullets, as her attempt to do so caused her to be shot by Primitives. She is also not fast enough to outrun a cesium explosion, though she was able to avoid being engulfed completely. Rodriguez' powers could not compete against a Gravitonium-empowered Talbot's gravity fields, as evidenced when she tried to grab his son and was unable to get close, simply returning to her origin as soon as she encountered the field. The nature of her powers requiring her to retrograde to her original position has the potential to become disadvantageous, should something interfere with the pathway of her retrogradation there is the potential she will collide into it. Although, Rodriguez is largely able to mitigate this potential weakness as she is able to take various alternate pathways back to her original position. Key: Original | Post Bionic enhancement Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: